


A Day In The Life of a Stark (AI)

by SnowyScales



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has many children.</p><p>Not one of them is his biologically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles and ficbits.

Tony sighs as he puts down the screwdriver. He looks at the toaster.

“Your brother down on floor 23 doesn’t do this, Tess,” he says.

"Newton doesn’t have to deal with pop-tarts!" Tesla 'Tess' Stark whirrs.

“…Has Thor been shoving a half-dozen of them into you at once, again? I’ve talked to him about that.” Tony frowned at the thought.

"No, I just don’t like how they taste, dad!" she whines at him. "They’re so grody."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony glared at the machine.

The washing machine continued to not only ignore him, but also ignore the pile of dirty laundry in from of it.

“Do the laundry, Darwin.”

"No!" the machine said, crossing his mechanical laundry-loading arms.

“Do your damn chores, young man!”

"I wont!" Darwin shouted back rebelliously.

Tony glared harder.

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

"THIS IS MY ROOM!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clint watched from behind the safety of the kitchen table, turned on it’s side into a dubious blast shield. The vial of acid green liquid was slowly tipped over, the contents flooding to the rim -

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Clint ducked as the vial jerked and the contents were thrown across the kitchen floor. When nothing happened, he ducked his head back up over the table, and looked towards the door.

Tony Stark looked furious.

"Dad, I was trying to DO A SCIENCE!" the oven complained.

“Einstein, you could have blown up half the building, what were you thinking?!” 

A small black-painted roomba morosely made it’s way into the kitchen as they continued to argue, and began to clean the spilled chemicals.

"If only we had blown up and been sent to the sweet embrace of death, the world is pain and suffering, like the eternal dark void of my palladium core," it muttered as it went about it’s chores.

Tony almost wanted to cry. Jarvis had never gone through the teenage rebellion phase.


End file.
